Nami's love journal
by IAmZoro'sFan
Summary: Everyday, Nami wrote her journal. What her journal about? Her silent love and relationship with a certain green haired swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

Nami was sitting in her navigation room, on her desk is a beautiful orange journal. She was writing a poem inside about her relationship with a certain samurai.

_I Hate Everything About You,_

_You Smile, _

_Your Hugs, _

_Your Talent. _

_But I Love You Too. _

_The Way You Said "I Love You"_

_The Way Your Hands Are. _

_The Way You Hugged Me. _

_The Way You Held Me. _

_The Way You Cared._

_It Didn't Used To Be Like This, _

_It Used To Be You And Me. _

_What Happened?_

_Love Happened. _

_You Were Scared To Fall In Love. _

_You Ran Away From Me._

_But The Problem Is You Still Love Me._

_You Miss Me. _

_You Need Me. _

_You Try To Replace Me. _

_Go Ahead, No One Can Fill That Spot. _

_Every Person Is Different. _

_Once You Figure That Out, _

_I'll Be Here Waiting For You, _

_But For Now, _

_I Hate And Love You. _

Nami closed her journal, and looked out. The samurai she hate and love was training on the desk. She couldn't take her eyes off his muscular 6 packs. She blushed a bit and walked out to get a better view of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**On this chapter, it have past a few days since Nami wrote her feelings towards Zoro. This chapter is about she write about his accident kiss. And I'm sorry about changing the topic, I couldn't think how to continue it, but I wish you'll still like it.**

Nami's heart was beating fast. Fucking Zoro just kissed her! But it was accident, right? No. She won't call it accident. He tripped and kissed her! He did it purposely! So, Nami stomped off with an unconscious Zoro on the desk.

Nami slammed the navigation room and take out her journal. She started to write again.

_I was stunned when you tripped over me_

_Your lips on mine_

_Soft and warm_

_I couldn't stop myself_

_Cause I like the taste of your lips_

_It's my first kiss and you stole it_

_But I didn't care_

_Sadly, to me_

_It's just an accident kiss_

_If only you could kiss me like that_

_Under the moonlight_

_I swear I'll be really happy_

_Oh, only if you know how much I like your kiss_

There's a knock on the door and Nami quickly closed her journal. "Who's that?"

"Hey, Nami. I know you still angry with Zoro, but uhm… would you at least come and treat his wound? You know? You hit his head really hard…" Luffy called out.

"Ugh, ok. I'll be there in a minute." She started to search for some ointment, she regret to hit his head. Next time, she'll hit directly on his lips so she could enjoy its taste again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3. This is about Nami wrote how much she wished Zoro would love her. This is after Robin joined the crew.**

Nami couldn't stop her tears from running. Zoro kissed Robin. Did he know she actually loved him more than anyone she ever met?

She slowly rubbed away her tears and open her journal.

If I gave you up over time,  
And I stopped writing these silly poems  
I know you'll never see it...  
But would you tell me  
That you love me?  
If I gave up on loving you,  
And I stopped this love from turning into  
An evident disaster...  
Would you tell me  
That you love me?  
If I told you I did not care,  
And I stopped acting as if I wanted you there,  
When I really did...  
Would you tell me  
That you love me?  
If I looked as if I did not want you at all,  
And I stopped needing you to catch my fall  
When all I wanted was to keep you close...  
Would you tell me  
That you love me?  
If I acted as if I didn't care that you kissed her,  
And I stopped wanting you in my world  
Even though I couldn't see you out of it...  
Would you tell me  
That you love me?  
If I did the total opposite of things that dealt with love  
And I stopped pushing and accepted your shoves  
Would you then stop and say  
I love you? 

She stopped write, and looked at it. She couldn't let her tears stop. So, it wetted her journal. She feel like she will want to scratch it, burn it but this was a journal she wrote everyday about how much she loved him. So, she closed it and cry sadly alone.

**Gah! Don't kill me if you don't like! I swear part 4 will be interesting and no more Nami crying! So, pls don't kill me!**


End file.
